Un nuevo comienzo
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Exactamente un día después de que Ash y Brock partieran de la Región de Sinnoh, Dawn tuvo que seguir su camino a casa o eso creía. Por otro lado, Paul el rival de Ash se encontraba en un momento difícil y tormentoso el cual no encontraba solución a ello. Por casualidad del destino éstos dos se encuentran y comenzaran a convivir más de lo que convivieron en el pasado.


Hola, soy nuevo en el foro y traes leer por años Fanfics de aquí decidí en que era hora de crear uno, bueno… Antes que nada quiero decir que Pokémon no es mío ni me pertenece (Ojala me perteneciera jajaja) Bueno, éste Fanfic es un pequeño One-Shot después de que Ash y Brock parten de Sinnoh.

Quiero mandarle saludos (Si es que llega a ver éste Fic) A la usuaria "aseret-1987" soy por decirlo así tú fan. Jejeje. Me gustaron tus Fanfics y sé que estás Ausente desde comienzo de año así que espero que vuelvas pronto.

Bueno, espero que les guste el Fanfic, es mi primero así que sean amables. =)

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Era un día normal en la región de Sinnoh y en los bosques cerca de la ciudad de Rocavelo, se encontraba un joven entrenador Pokémon de cabello morado y piel algo morena el cual estaba sentado en una roca meditando sobre una batalla que tuvo hace un par de días y que hasta ahora aún lo atormentaba.

**Flash Back**

En la ciudad Punta nevada se encontraba la pirámide de batalla del As del frente de batalla: Brandon, el cual libraba una feroz batalla contra un entrenador de cabello morado y de actitud fría pero calculadora. Éste ya había tenido un encuentro contra él en el pasado pero perdió ante el As y de nuevo lo retó para obtener su victoria y medalla pero desafortunadamente para el entrenador las cosas no iban tan bien como él esperaba ya que el As había acabado con todos sus Pokémon y solo le restaba uno el cual se encontraba ya en malas condiciones, tras esto el entrenador se rindió y no ordenó nada antes el último ataque del As contra su Pokémon… Tras una nueva derrota, el As de la pirámide se acercó al entrenador y le dijo mientras llevaba su mano al hombro del joven.

-Si quieres la victoria Paul, debes confiar en tus Pokémon y no tenerle miedo a las emociones. –fue lo último que dijo el As antes de marcharse del campo de batalla.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

La mañana pasó rápidamente dejando entre el cielo unas nubes negras y tormentosas avisando que sería un día lluvioso, Paul al ver esto decidió que debería regresar a la ciudad y resguardarse de la lluvia dicho y hecho el joven partió de su sitio y se dirigió a la gran ciudad por el frondoso bosque.

**o**

No muy lejos de allí en una de las rutas que dividía a la ciudad de los pueblos cercanos y del bosque, se encontraba un joven de cabellera azul y un gorro blanco el cual se dirigía a toda prisa en llegar a la ciudad debido a que se percató de que se acercaba una tormenta. Todo parecía ir normal ya solo faltaban kilómetros para llegar a la ciudad, cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido de mil demonios venir de uno de los árboles que se encontraban a la derecha de la chica.

-¿¡Hump!? –fue la reacción de ella cuando giró a ver de qué se trataba ese ruido tan raro, creyó que había sido el viento o simplemente algunos Pokémon pero no fue así. De los árboles salió un brazo mecánico y largo con una gran pinza en él, el cual se dirigió a una velocidad increíble hacia la chica.

Ella al ver tal cosa lo único que hizo fue tratar esquivarlo corriendo pero debido a la velocidad que llevaba tal cosa era imposible, afortunadamente la pinza chocó contra el suelo muy cerca de ella haciendo que cayera debido a la inercia.

La coordinadora estaba asustada y desorientaba debido a que no sabía qué era lo que la atacaba hasta que vio de donde provenía…

Desde los árboles salió el gran globo del Equipo Rocket con un nuevo modelo en el Meowth (igual al viejo modelo, solo que llevaba un lazo rojo en una de sus orejas) del dicho globo se oyó la típica frase del equipo Rocket, la cual ya todos (incluso la coordinadora más que todo) la saben.

-¡Equipo Rocket! ¡¿Qué quieren ahora?! –gritó fuertemente la coordinadora la cual se levantaba del suelo para buscar su Poké bola.

-¡Eso no te incumbe mocosa! ¡Ya sabes que venimos por la rata Kuqui… Un momento… ¿Dónde está Pikachu? –se preguntó Jessie al ver que no localizaba al Pokémon.

Dawn sin rodeos le contestó frustrada mientras los amenazaba con su Poké bola. -¡Ellos ya no están acá, regresaron a pueblo paleta!

El equipo Rocket al oír eso se frustró debido a que esta vez tenían determinación en capturar al Pokémon, pero al escuchar la respuesta de la coordinadora decidieron ir a buscarlo. Pero, antes de irse Meowth atacó a la coordinadora otra vez con la pinza mecánica para tomar a su Piplup (el cual estaba en su Poké bola aún)

La pinza falló otra vez lo cual le dio ventaja a Dawn en sacar a su Pokémon y ordenarle rápidamente en atacar al Globo con Rayo burbuja para librarse de ellos de una vez, sin embargo una de las burbujas explotó en el globo haciendo que estallara y perdiendo el control del brazo, éste agarró a la coordinadora y a su Piplup llevándoselo con él por los aires.

La coordinadora asustada le ordena a su Pokémon atacar con Rayo de hielo pero Jessie al ver esto saca rápidamente a su Yanmega ordenando que contraataque con Poder pasado, esto no fue una gran idea ya que ambos ataquen chocaron fuertemente ocasionando una fuerte explosión lo que hizo que todos salieran volando en diferentes direcciones.

Dawn asustada le grita con miedo a su Pokémon el cual salió volando al lado opuesto del de ella. -¡Pipluuup! –gritaba mientras su bolso y sus cosas caían a tierra…

Piplup tuvo suerte y cayó sano y salvo en un local de bayas y frutas por lo que no salió herido, al igual que las pertenencias de la chica que cayeron justo al lado de Piplup, por otro lado.

En los densos y un poco apartado bosques de la ciudad Rocavelo se oyó un fuerte grito de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, Dawn tuvo un poco de suerte y cayó entre uno de los árboles del lugar saliendo solo con unos rasguños en sus brazos y cayendo en un arbusto debajo de los grandes árboles.

-¡AUCH! –dijo ella sobándose la cabeza al caer de pompis al suelo. -¡Estúpido Equipo Rocket, siempre dando problemas a todos…! Y ahora… ¿En donde caí? –dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro sin saber donde estaba, confundida y algo perdida se levantó del sitio para ver mejor el lugar, sin embargo para su mala suerte empezó a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia de ese cielo nublado y gris.

-¡Rayos! Ya empezó a llover, será mejor que me apresure a buscar un refugio. –dijo abrazándose así misma y corriendo entre la lluvia que empezaba a notarse.

La chica siguió corriendo a todo lo que podía sin saber hacia dónde iba mientras en su mente pasaban pensamientos de sus amigos. –"_Si Ash y Brock estuvieran aquí conmigo, de seguro sabrían que hacer… Pero… ya se fueron Dawn… Sé más independiente…_"-se decía para sí misma en su mente, sin poner mucha atención al camino y mucho menos debido a la fuerte lluvia no la dejó ver bien y estúpidamente resbaló con un charco y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó por una pequeña pendiente la cual daba a un rio del lugar.

El rio no era la gran cosa, pero debido a que últimamente estaba lloviendo por esa zona y más la fuerte lluvia que se dio a ver el rio empezó a crecer y llevarse consigo todo a su paso, Dawn cayó e inmediatamente fue arrastrada por la fuerza del río y sin poder hacer más nada pensó que iba a morir puesto que recordó que ese río iba a dar a una gran cascada que daba a mar abierto. Sin hacer más que agitar sus brazos y tratar de ahogarse comenzó a pedir ayuda, gritando fuertemente lo cual era inútil puesto que por allí nadie estaría y menos con una lluvia así.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba sin cesar y tratando de que no le entrara mucha agua. -¡Ayudaaa!

**o**

Ya a lo último del gran bosque de Rocavelo se encontraba un entrenador peli-morado a punto de llegar a la ciudad hasta que sin previo aviso escuchó ruidos extraños dentro del bosque.

-Humm… ¿Qué habrá sido eso? –se preguntó tratando de descifrar el extraño ruido. –Supongo que no debe ser de mi incumbencia. –afirmó, cuando ya estaba a punto de retomar su camino volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido pero más fuerte y esta vez más claro. –Alguien parece estar pidiendo ayuda… Tal vez deba ver qué pasa. –se dijo caminado a donde provenía el grito.

En sí el rió no estaba muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, solo tuvo que pasar unos pocos arbustos para llegar a él.

-De aquí provenían los gritos, pero no veo nada. –aclaró al ver hacia todas las direcciones. –Supongo que estoy alucinando cosas… -cuando estaba a punto de retirase volvió a escuchar el último grito de ayuda pero esta vez en un tono muy bajo y casi sin fuerzas.

Paul dirigió su mirada al río y pudo visualizar que en él se encontraba alguien arrastrado por la fuerte corriente y casi sin vida. Al ver esto sacó a uno de sus Pokémon con el propósito de ayudar a esa persona.

-¡Sal Torterra, usa látigo sepa! –le ordenó el entrenador a su gigante Pokémon, el cual lanzó de su espalda unos látigos hacia el río con el fin de tomar por los brazos a la víctima.

Desafortunadamente el látigo no pudo tomar a la chica porque era arrastrada rápida y bruscamente por el agua haciendo imposible su captura, ya solo faltaban segundos para la cascada la cual no era pequeña si no una de las más grandes de la región. Paul al notar esto se "preocupó" un poco debido a que si seguía con vida podría ser fatal si cayera por esa cumbre. -¡Torterra usa de nuevo látigo sepa! –ordenó nuevamente.

El Pokémon lanzó de nuevo su ataque y esta vez acertó y logro tomarla por uno de sus brazos, justo a tiempo ya que quedó suspendida en el borde de la cascada. El Pokémon la trajo hacia él y para sorpresa de Paul visualizó mejor de quien se trataba.

-Un momento… -dijo en voz muy baja para sí mismo. -¿Qué no es esa chica que siempre viaja con Ash? –preguntó para él al tratar de verla mejor caminó un poco y se acercó a la joven la cual Torterra dejó en el suelo acostada, éste dirigió su mirada hacia ella y empezó a reconocerla.

La lluvia seguía y cada vez aumentaba más, en la ciudad todos los habitantes se escondían en el centro Pokémon o en sus respectivas residencias para resguardarse de la lluvia, por otra parte las horas transcurrían sin césar al igual que la lluvia.

**o**

En un gran árbol que dejaba salir varios pequeños de él, se encontraba una coordinadora despertando tras un fuerte suceso que había pasado.

-Humm… ¿Qué pasó…? –preguntaba mientras se llevaba su mano a su cabeza tratando de sobarse. -¿Dónde estoy?

La chica miraba a todas las direcciones pero aún no reconocía nada familiar hasta que una voz la despertó de su trance.

-No deberías moverte mucho… -dijo una voz suave pero fría y a la vez familiar venir detrás de ella, Dawn al ver de dónde provenía observó a un chico sentado en un tronco y echando ramas a una fogata se sorprendió de ver quién era.

-¿Pa…ul? –preguntó en un tono débil y bajo.

Paul no mostró interés alguno a la expresión que tenía la chica ya que en sí no era de su importar, y con un tono frío y de pocos amigos le respondió sin dirigirle una mirada. –Así es.

La coordinadora trataba de levantarse pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no se lo permitía y colocando un gesto de dolor gimió al sentir una fuerte puntada proveniente de su cuerpo.

Paul notó rápidamente el dolor de la coordinadora y sin mostrar mucha preocupación solo le dijo no en un tono frío si no aconsejador. – Te dije que no deberías moverte mucho… Tú cuerpo aún siente la fuerza del río como para que estés tratando de moverte…

Dawn al oír que el chico le aconsejaba le entró un leve sonrojo ya que mostraba preocupación por ella o eso parecía.

Ella le preguntó con un poco de esfuerzo en su voz. -¿Tú me salvaste?

Paul no respondió a eso, solo se quedó cayado mientras miraba la fogata que había creado, Dawn se molestó un poco porque él no le contestó su pregunta y tratando se levantarse otra vez le preguntó nuevamente pero esta vez con un tono más fuerte.

-¿Oye, tú me salvaste o n…? –su pregunta fue interrumpida al desplomarse al suelo quedando inconsciente.

El entrenador al ver esto se levantó frenéticamente de su asiento y la tomó de la espalda para colocarla en su pecho. Esta acción hizo que se enojara un poco debido a que él nunca había hecho tal cosa y mucho menos por alguien a que ni conocía, desde que la salvó se ha estado cuestionando en secreto hasta ahora y ya era más que suficiente el tormento que no podía vencer al AS de la pirámide de batalla y ahora esto… ¿Qué el destino le está jugando una broma? ¿Qué diría Reggie si se enterara que no ha podido vencer a ese Líder y ahora esto?

Paul sin saber qué hacer se pregunta para sí mismo y con una voz baja. -¿Por qué razón te salvé? –dijo mientras tenía esa típica mirada de enojo y mirándola.

No era de extrañarse que él no salvara a nadie ni a nada puesto que le importaba en lo más mínimo pero ¿Será que aquel rival lo cambió? ¿Y qué la leyenda de Sinnoh estaba en lo cierto? O quizás era otra cosa…

Paul siguió meditando todo esto durante horas, el por qué no vencía a Brandon, el Por qué salvó a Dawn, el por qué estaba allí cuidándola, el por qué la tenía en su pecho… Si bien para él apenas era una conocida aunque él nunca la trató o catalogó como una inútil al igual que a Ash y Brock a pesar de que siempre vivían juntos.

Todo esto hizo que el tiempo se le fuera a Paul y Dawn despertara poco a poco, ella al abrir los ojos los primero que notó fue a Paul cerca de ella, esto hizo que su corazón se acelerara rápidamente y sin saber el por qué, aunque Paul no se percató que ella había despertado ya que él seguía meditando con la vista al frente mientras tenía a una Dawn muy nerviosa. La verdad era primera vez que tenía a alguien tan cerca de ella aunque con Ash nunca le importó puesto que lo veía como un hermano, pero ¿Paul era diferente? Rápidamente negó lo que estaba pensando y con un brusco movimiento hizo que el entrenador la notara.

-Veo que ya reaccionaste. –dijo fríamente el chico.

Ella estaba sonrojada debido a la pose en que se encontraban, un poco más y sería un abrazo, esto hizo que se soltara velozmente de él y apartándose un poco del entrenador le contestó sin dirigirle una mirada debido al gran sonrojo.

-S…si, así es… -tatarateó sin poder controlarse, el suspenso del momento la hizo sonrojar y agitarse mucho.

El entrenador notó esto pero debido a sus represiones a los sentimientos hizo que no le importara en lo más mínimo, así que se levantó del lugar y tomó su mochila para darle la espalda a la chica.

-Humm… ¿Te vas? –le preguntó al ver como empezaba a caminar hacia el bosque.

-Así es, la lluvia ya cesó pero continuará y no quiero perder lo planeado. –fue la típica respuesta de parte de él.

La respuesta que dio hizo molestar a la coordinadora y frunciendo el ceño le gritó al entrenador que ya se encontraba a una distancia apartada de ella. -¡Espera engreído! ¡¿Me dejarás aquí sola sin Pokémon y sin nada?! ¡Eres un vanidoso desalmado! –refunfuñaba fuertemente pero a Paul no le importó y sin mirar atrás prosiguió su camino a la ciudad.

Fue un poco desalmado lo que hizo el entrenador aunque él es de carácter frío y de pocos amigos fue muy bajo lo que acababa de hacer, dejarla en medio del bosque, lesionada en un pie y con el cuerpo débil y sin recordar la fuerte lluvia que amenazaba con seguir, además ella no tenía ni un Pokémon consigo pero Paul no creyó eso último hasta que llegó a la Ciudad y recapituló lo ocurrido.

-Hmmp… No parecía que trajera consigo algún Pokémon, su mochila no la tenía… -pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles desoladas de la ciudad, este llegó al Centro Pokémon para refugiarse de la lluvia y dejar sus Pokémon con la Enfermera Joy debido a que se encontraban debilitados por el fuerte entrenamiento que hicieron solo para mejorar y ganarle al As de la pirámide en otra oportunidad.

El chico observó que había máquinas de llamar y decidió llamar a su casa para hablar con su hermano Reggie.

Pasaron unos minutos y Paul había logrado contactar a su hermano y tomaban una amena charla la cual se plasmaba en el combate que aún no lograba ganar.

-Pero Paul, recuerda que no todo se basa en la fuerza de un Pokémon si no en ti mismo. –decía Reggie. –Los Pokémon sienten a su entrenador y si estás angustiado, desesperado o enojado ellos lo sentirán, debes relajarte y dejar de esconderte de las emociones… Así como lo hace Ash. –éste último comentario hizo enojar al entrenador.

-No me compares con él… -afirmó fuertemente al oír el comentario de su hermano.

-Ya sé que te enoja oír que te comparen con otros pero solo recuérdalo Paul, nunca podrás escapar de las emociones… Ahora en fin… ¿Cuándo regresarás a casa? –seguía con la amena conversación.

-De hecho ya estoy en la ciudad, pero debido a la tormenta que hay no decidí continuar el camino y me quedé acá en el Centro Pokémon… -respondió éste sin comentar nada de la "experiencia" nueva que había vivido hace poco.

-Ya veo… Ahora Paul… ¿A qué hora me dirás lo que pasó? –esta pregunta hizo que el entrenador se sobresaltara a oír eso de parte de su hermano, ¿era brujo o adivino? O quizás otra cosa…

-¿De qué me estás preguntando? –trató de desviar una conversación que él no quería recordar.

-No te hagas el loco Paul, recuerda que soy tú hermano y sé cuando te pasó y te pasa algo… Tu mirada me dice que no todo está normal para ti. –aseguró Reggie.

Paul sin saber que decir iba a negar todo eso pero debido a que su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación y culpabilidad hizo que su voz hablara como si tuviera vida propia.

-Hace rato en el bosque oí unos fuertes gritos de ayuda, traté de ignorarlos pero persistían y decidí ir a ver de qué se trataba. Al llegar noté que era la amiga de Ash que se encontraba siendo arrastrada por la fuerte creciente del río así que decidí ayudarla usando a Torterra, éste logró sacarla de allí pero ella se encontraba desmayada. Logré hacer que se despertara prendiendo una fogata cerca de ella y colocándola en unos árboles para protegernos de la lluvia, al césar la… la dejé en el bosque… -Paul relató lo que había pasado pero lo que hizo, hizo que el entrenador se sintiera culpable y a la vez preocupado por la chica y llevando su cabeza hacia abajo le comentó por último a su hermano. –Y al parecer ella no traía consigo algún Pokémon…

El cuento que le había relatado su hermano sorprendió mucho a Reggie pero no más que al oír el último comentario de él.

-Has hecho muchas cosas de la que no estoy orgulloso y ni lo estaría nuestra madre, pero lo que acabas de hacer no tiene nombre. –dijo en un tono de enojo y con tal expresión en su rostro.

Paul no dijo nada ya que la culpabilidad lo invadía cada vez más, ¿en verdad había dejado a esa pobre chica en medio del bosque sin nada y herida? Su rostro delataba toda culpa que sentía pero su frialdad y orgullo no dejaba que la aceptara.

-Paul, yo nunca he estado orgulloso de ti y sé que tú tampoco de mí pero… ¡¿En qué pensabas cuando dejaste a Dawn en esas condiciones?! –regaño fuertemente a su hermano el cual ya no podría estar más culpable.

El entrenador no soportó más y decidió hacer algo al respecto, éste se despidió de su hermano apagando el equipo y dirigiéndose hacia la enfermera Joy, tomó sus Pokémon sin decir una sola palabra y salió rápidamente del lugar.

La lluvia no se dio a esperar más y se dejó plasmar nuevamente en toda la zona, Paul no le dio mucha importancia por él a la lluvia porque solo pensaba en otra cosa, al llegar al bosque entró por el lugar en que aún debería estar la chica pero no fue así…

El joven peli-morado se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba allí, solo quedaba la fogata ya apagada que había creado para ella, pero no había rastros de la coordinadora.

-¡Demonios! –maldijo para sí mismo al ver que no estaba ella, al preocuparse más de lo que a estaba empezó a gritar "llamándola" a ver si le contestaba. -¡Oye! ¿¡Dónde estás!? –gritaba sin éxito.

Pasaron unos minutos y no se oía nada más que la fuerte lluvia al caer, Paul decidió recorrer el lugar a ver si la encontraba puesto que ella no estaba del todo bien además de que tenía una pierna rota lo cual lo preocupaba cada vez más.

Al recorrer unos metros de donde estaba anteriormente, pudo notar algo provenir de un arbusto cerca de él, éste al acercarse más para visualizar mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba de ella desmayada en el arbusto el cual al menos le daba protección ante la lluvia pero no antes el frío que almenaba la zona.

Paul al ver esto solo optó por tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla lo más rápido posible al centro Pokémon, éste se quitó su chaqueta y la tapó para que no le diera un resfriado o peor, así que sin más pre ángulos se la llevó de allí.

Al llegar al centro Pokémon la enfermera Joy notó esto y rápida y asustadamente le preguntó mientras se dirigía al entrenador.

-¿¡Qué ocurrió? ¿¡Se encuentra bien ella!? –le preguntaba sin saber qué pasaba.

Paul solo le contestó diciéndole que necesitaba atención médica lo antes posible, él no quería parecer preocupado y mucho menos culpable así que trato de verse lo más relajado posible pero era un poco inútil.

La enfermera Joy se llevó a la coordinadora a emergencias para que la examinaran y cuidaran de ella, por otra parte la preocupación de Paul le ganó por primera vez en su vida y decidió ir tras los enfermeros pero la enfermera Joy lo detuvo y le dijo que solo médicos y enfermeros podían entrar a emergencias.

El entrenador enojado solo optó por hacer caso y esperar… Al pasar varias horas la enfermera Joy sale de emergencias para ir hacia el entrenador, el cual ya mantenía la preocupación y culpa en todo su rostro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella? –le preguntó fríamente pero solo para ocultar lo que ya sabemos.

-Ya se encuentra bien, al principio le quería dar Pulmonía debido a ver se encontraba resfriada y totalmente fría, pero se la calmamos. No te preocupes ya se encuentra en perfectas condiciones aunque con una pequeña herida en el tobillo pero nada grave. –concluyó la enfermera.

Paul se sintió un poco aliviado pero a la vez confuso. No tenía idea el por qué ese comportamiento tan raro para él, primera vez en su vida que se preocupaba por alguien que no fuese él. Esto hizo que meditara un poco y recordara lo que la Campeona de Sinnoh Cynthia le había dicho en varias ocasiones… _-"Cuando una vida encuentra a otra algo nuevo nacerá" _–pensó él y meditó por otras horas más, lo que hizo que el tiempo se le fuera y sin saberlo observó que de una gran puerta que decía "Emergencias" salía una persona familiar.

Paul notó rápidamente a Dawn la cual no le dirigió ni una mirada a él pero este fue persistente y le preguntó y sin levantarse de su lugar. -¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó en tono frío pero parecía algo dulce y preocupado.

Dawn ni lo miró ya que no le importaba que hiciera ese patán desalmado, ella pasó por un lado de él y se sentó dos sillas al lado de él.

Éste notó que se encontraba fuertemente enojada pero él por primera vez ni le interesó si lo odiaba o no y solo quería saber si estaba bien. -Dime tú, no tengo que insistir en saber tú estado, así que sol… -Paul fue interrumpido por ella la cual le contestó enojada y con carácter.

-¿¡Ahora te importo!? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Me dejaste morir en medio del bosque, sola y sin Pokémon! ¡¿Y ahora me preguntas cómo estoy?! –Paul se sintió muy culpable por lo que ella afirmaba, ella estaba en lo cierto y tenía todo el derecho en regañarlo.

Un silencio se plasmó en Paul y solo optaba con mirar al suelo y seguir en silencio.

Dawn por su lado seguía enojada con él, ya que ella alguna vez creyó que él podría cambiar o ser diferente a lo que era pero se equivocó y no solo se lo dijo a sí misma si no se lo dijo fríamente.

-Yo creí que tú podrías cambiar y tal vez ser diferente a lo que eras antes… Pero me equivoqué… Ash tenía razón… Tú eres muy diferente a nosotros Paul… -esto último hizo decepcionar a la chica porque de alguna forma inexplicable ella quería tratar de hacer que el chico cambiara y se hicieran "amigos".

Paul la miró y tras meditar todo ese tiempo le comentó. –¿Sabes que te hubiera dejado morir en el río? ¿Sabes que te hubiera dejado morir en medio del bosque?... Pero no fue así. –ese día Paul se había impresionado así mismo, estaba haciendo cosas que nunca antes había hecho.

Dawn también se impresionó al oír el comentario del chico y tras recapitular un poco él estaba en lo cierto… Si no hubiera sido por él, ella hubiera muerto en esas dos ocasiones, aunque la última fue por culpa de él mismo.

La coordinadora se quedó cayada un rato para seguir recapitulando y pasando su enojo, así que miró al entrenador el cual se levantó de donde estaba y caminó a la máquina para llamadas. Dawn hizo lo mismo y lo siguió.

Las máquinas estaban una al lado de la otra por lo que se sentaron al lado los dos. Paul llamó a su hermano para desahogarse pero tal vez no lo haría puesto que la chica estaba al lado de él y no le daba su "espacio".

Por otra parte Dawn llamó a su madre para comentarle todo lo que había pasado y decirle que ya sus amigos Ash y Brock se habían ido de la región.

Paul al igual que Dawn, lograron contactar sus respectivos familiares. Reggie saludó a Dawn la cual estaba al lado de su hermano y Johanna la madre de Dawn, logró conocer al chico que rescató a su hija de la inminente muerte.

-¡Muchas gracias jovencito por salvar a mi hija! La verdad no sé qué haría sin ella… Muchas gracias estaré eternamente agradecida contigo. –le agradeció Johanna de todo corazón al entrenador.

Por su parte Paul no pareció estar tan vanidoso como siempre pero aún con su acento frío y serio saludó a la madre de la chica. –No hay de qué. –fue lo único que le dijo con su típico saludo, solo mostrándole su mano hacia arriba.

Reggie no quiso hablar mucho pero estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho su hermano se despidió de él, pero antes de irse quiso "vengarse" y desquitarse de todo lo que le hacía pasar su hermanito.

-Bueno Paul, espero que regreses a casa pronto y no te pierdas por allí con Dawn… Jejeje. –dijo apango el televisor de comunicación. Éste comentario hizo que Paul se sobresaltara y se enojara por el incomodo momento que le había puesto su hermano, Dawn por su parte se sonrojó haciendo que su madre lo notara. Paul no quiso estar allí un segundo más y se retiró con vista hacia el escritorio de la enfermera Joy a ver si esta le podía dar un par de habitaciones puesto que aún llovía y ya casi era de noche.

Dawn por su parte prosiguió hablando con su madre la cual le hizo sonrojar un poco más con un comentario típico de las madres.

-Humm… Dawn, ese chico es muy guapo y no hay que negar que no es todo un hombre con ese carácter tan varonil y serio. –le decía mientras guiñaba el ojo a su hija.

La coordinadora se sobre exaltó mucho puesto que no podía negar lo que le dijo su madre pero a la vez ella no quería que Paul se diera cuenta puesto que no le mostraba interés en nada ni en nadie.

La noche siguió su curso y Dawn se despidió de su madre al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia la enfermera Joy para pedir una habitación la cual se sorprendió al saber que ya le habían apartado una a ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me apartaron una habitación a mí? ¿Y quién…? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que fue contestada por una voz fría proveniente detrás de ella.

-Por mí. ¿O es que estás pensando en continuar tú camino de noche y lloviendo? –Paul siempre fue de pocas palabras para las mujeres, pero con ella siempre trataba de abrirse un poco como cuando le dijo el por qué odiaba o no le gustaba el comportamiento de Ash.

-¿Pa…ul? –le preguntó ésta mientras lo miraba.

-Qué sí, ese es mi nombre… -aclaró él al mismo tiempo que la observaba de pie a cabeza.

Las habitaciones se encontraban juntas por lo que hizo sonrojar a la chica e incomodar un poco al joven pero no había de otra.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones en un total silencio hasta que sin ningún tipo de aviso se le pasó por la mente a Dawn su mochila y sus Pokémon.

-¡Mis Pokémon! ¡Mi mochila! –gritó desesperadamente mientras daba vueltas como loca, o eso pensaba Paul, éste interrumpió a la coordinadora calmándola con lo que le dijo.

-No lo recordaba, los encontré cuando te dejé en el bosque. Estaban en un local de la Ciudad… El intendente me los dio al ver que él cuidaba de tú Piplup y de tus cosas. –aclaró el joven. –Tus pertenencias… -dijo mientras las buscaba de su bolso y se las daba.

Dawn quedó sorprendida por todo lo que él había hecho, era primera vez que el hacía algo así y más por alguien que casi ni conocía nomás de simple vista.

-Bueno, gracias Paul… Gracias por todo. Buenas noches. –le agradeció y despidió la coordinadora al mismo momento en que abría la puerta de su habitación.

Paul la miraba de reojo y con muchos pensamientos que meditar se despidió de ella solo con un. –Buenas noches. –para entrar a su respectiva habitación.

Dawn estaba muy cansada por lo que se quedó dormida rápidamente sin cambiarse de ropa ni nada. Por su lado Paul solo meditaba lo que había ocurrido todo el día y todo lo que pasaría después. ¿Ella lo vería diferente? ¿O seguiría todo igual? Cosas así pasaban por su mente, el sueño se hizo esperar y lo venció.

**o**

La campeona Cynthia le ordena a su Pokémon Garchomp usar Giga impacto, debilitando al Electivire de Paul.

-¡Maldición…! –maldijo el entrenador a ver que nuevamente perdía. Éste se acercó a su Pokémon y lo guardó en su respectiva Poké bola.

La campeona de Sinnoh: Cynthia se acercó a él y le colocó su mano en el hombro del entrenador para comentarle. –No debes subestimar a nadie Paul, debes ser más consciente y dejar de huir de tus sentimientos, pero todo eso cambiará cuando encuentres… -la frase se acortó y prosiguió con otra. –Recuerda la leyenda de Sinnoh, "Cuando una vida encuentra a otra algo nuevo nacerá"… -dijo mientras se iba de él.

**o**

Mientras en otra parte Paul se encontraba luchando por tercera vez contra el As de la pirámide de batalla; Brandon, el cual ordenó a su RegiSteel usar hyper rayo para acabar con el Aggron de Paul.

-¡No, Aggron! –expresó al ver que nuevamente perdía ante él As.

Brandon se cruzó de brazos y bajó su mirada para reprender al entrenador con un comentario algo frío pero educador.

-Te dije que debes de ocultar tus emociones, deja de ser tan miedoso ante ello que sufres tú y sufren tus Pokémon, te nublas a ti mismo y no puedes ver las acciones que hacen tus rivales. Hasta que no entiendas eso no podrás derrotarme y no entenderás el significado de un maestro Pokémon… -dijo mientras desaparecía misteriosamente.

**O**

En otra región de Sinnoh se encontraba Reggie en un duelo Pokémon contra su hermano, el cual no había ni siquiera al Pokémon que usaba Reggie, el cuál era uno de los de Paul.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –Exclamó Paul con furia al ver como su hermano dominaba mejor a su Torterra a diferencia de lo que hacía Paul. -¡Ursaring Explosión!

-¡Torterra Rayo Solar! –ordenó Reggie que a diferencia de los demás Rayo solar éste salió de una vez debido al inmenso sol que había, fue tan rápido que no le dio chance a Ursaring en atacar y fue voraz mente vencido por el Torterra de Paul.

-¡No, Ursaring! –exclamó al ver como perdía ante su hermano.

-¿Vez como eres Paul? Ni siquiera puedes ver bien los movimientos de tus propios Pokémon… Eres muy seco, jamás le prestas atención a algo… ¡Eres muy Egoísta! –le gritó fuertemente su hermano mientras de la nada aparecía Dawn con Ash y Brock.

Paul se encontraba en una roca del lugar viendo como Dawn felicitaba a Ash por a ver ganado la liga Sinnoh y a ver derrotado a la campeona Cynthia.

Esto último hizo enojar al entrenador apretando fuertemente sus puños y mostrando un rostro de cólera inmensa.

**o**

Paul despertó al vivir tan horrible sueño que lo atormentaba desde hace días pero cada vez parecía hacerse más largo y más tormentoso, sin saber qué hacer que llevarse su mano a la cabeza y frotársela y tomar fuertes respiros optó por ir abajo a tomar un vaso de agua.

Para su sorpresa al salir de su habitación se topó con la que menos esperaría encontrarse.

-¿Ahm? ¿Paul? –dijo Dawn sorprendida en ver al entrenador salir justo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Paul tomó otro suspiro para responderle con algo de obstinación. –Que sí… Ya estoy obstinado en responderte la misma pregunta.

Dawn por su parte se enojó con la respuesta tan sustánciale de él. –Yo también estoy obstinada de tus respuestas tan groseras. Me sorprendí por qué te vi salir al igual que yo… -dijo un poco cansada y mostrando un leve sonrojo.

Paul solo le contestó normalmente para evitar una discusión sin sentido que aparentemente a él le gustaba verla enojada o frustrada. –Solo voy a beber un vaso de agua. –fue lo único que dijo al momento que comenzaba a caminar.

La coordinadora lo siguió ya que ella también estaba un poco sedienta, en el camino ella no paró de notar que Paul no estaba bien o normal como el siempre lo estaba, así que decidió preguntarle.

-¿Estás bien Paul? Te noto un poco exaltado y pensativo. –fue su pregunta al no parar de notar los gestos del chico.

Paul no quería responderle nada además que no estaba en su obligación de hacerlo y mucho menos a ella. Así que no dijo nada lo que hizo que ella comenzara a enojarse.

-Pero que grosero eres oye… -le comentó con decepción.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba el refrigerador, ambos de propusieron en tomar un vaso de agua pero estaba tan oscuro la sala de estar que empezó a asustar un poco a Dawn, esto lo pudo notar el entrenador la cual nunca dejó de mirarla aunque solo de reojo.

Éste rió maliciosamente y le preguntó al ver lo obvio. - ¿Estás asustada?... ¿Por qué? –preguntaba mientras bebía agua, aunque su pregunta fue más que obvia.

-Aparte de grosero eres bobo… si no te has fijado todo el centro Pokémon está a oscura y es de madrugada… -le contestó la chica con un tono asustadizo e inseguro.

El joven solo prosiguió bebiendo agua para meter por último el vaso en su lugar y regresar a su habitación, algo que a la chica no le gustó.

-¡Espera! Aún no termino de beber agua ¿Y me dejarás aquí sola? –le gruñía asustada.

-¿Qué te va a pasar? Los fantasmas no existen… Aunque sí los Pokémon… -le respondió para asustarla más.

Dawn bebió lo más rápido que pudo para salir corriendo detrás de él y evitar que le apareciera algún "fantasma".

Los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino de regreso a sus habitaciones en completo silencio hasta que el entrenador rompió el hielo.

-¿Por qué conmigo no sientes miedo? –le preguntó el chico a lo que hizo que se le notara un leve sonrojo a la chica.

-Es… es que me siento más segura con alguien… -dijo sin mirar al entrenador.

Éste no le prestó más atención al tema y los dos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para continuar con el sueño, pero desafortunadamente para Paul no fue un sueño siguió su misma pesadilla que le atormentaba siempre que dormía.

-¡Maldición! –maldijo al ver que no podía dormir bien, éste se levantó de su cama y sabiendo que no iba a poder seguir durmiendo se colocó su chaleco y tomó su mochila para luego salir del centro Pokémon e ir a la parte trasera de éste.

Allí sacó a su Ursaring y a su Electivire para comenzar a practicar.

-¡Ursaring usa Brazo martillo, Electivire golpe trueno! –ordenó el entrenador y así comenzaron un entrenamiento a mitad de la noche lo que hizo que Dawn se sobresaltara a oír ruidos tan fuertes proviniendo detrás de su habitación, ya que aparentemente Paul no escogió mejor lugar que al lado de la habitación de la coordinadora.

Dawn se levantó de su cama y tomando su mochila salió del centro Pokémon para regañar a Paul por despertarla en su amado sueño. Al llegar allí notó el espectáculo que daban los Pokémon del entrenador.

Allí estaba Paul con los brazos dentro de su chaleco sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica, ésta se acercó a él y pasando su enojo le dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí a mitad de la noche?

Ésta pregunta hizo impresionar a Paul porque no creía que alguien se levantara y menos a ir a verlo a altas horas de la noche, éste se percató de quien era la pregunta y visualizando a la chica le contestó con otra pregunta. Fría de paso. -¿Qué no deberías estar durmiendo?

-¡Hammp! ¡¿Y cómo crees que voy a estar durmiendo con éste ruido?! –dijo la peli-azul llevándose los brazos a su cintura y acercándole su cabeza.

Paul dio un leve suspiro para volver a prestarle atención a la batalla la cual ya había terminado… Los dos Pokémon se habían quedado dormidos debido al enorme esfuerzo que les causaba el entrenador.

Éste se sorprendió al ver a los dos durmiendo, sorprendido y enojado les gritó fuertemente para despertarlos. -¡¿Pero qué hacen?! ¡Ya dormirán después!

Dawn también se enojó pero fue por la actitud del peli-morado y le dijo con el mismo tono de voz que le gritaba éste a sus Pokémon.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Están cansados! ¿O es qué estás ciego? –dijo sin euforia.

Paul solo expresó un fuerte enojo en su rostro y sin hacer más regresó a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas Poké bolas.

Por otro lado Dawn siguió regañándolo en la misma pose en que estaba antes. -¡Deberías hacer lo mismo e irte a dormir! ¿Qué clase de persona se levanta a mitad de la noche solo para hacer que sus Pokémon se peleen entre sí?

El entrenador frustrado con tal espectáculo que le hacia la chica no aguantó más y le contestó con enojo. -¿Acaso eres mi madre para regañarme y decirme qué hacer? –dijo en tono frío y enojado pero con voz baja.

Dawn se cruzó de brazos ante la respuesta de éste, no pasó mucho tiempo para que un silencio los invadiera por su parte Paul empezó a notar algo que antes nunca había notado.

Como la luna estaba detrás de la chica, ésta hacia que resplandeciera y se viera como nunca antes la habían visto.

Paul se quedó mirándola por un rato, viendo como la luz de la luna hacia brillar a la coordinadora, él no negaba que ella fuera bonita pero allí estaba más que bonita ni él podía explicar que parecía en ese momento. Él comenzó a verle los hermosos ojos que ella poseía, clavándose en ellos como una especie de imán… ¡Era increíble para él!

Dawn al notar como el chico solo la miraba como una pobre alma en pena le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. -¿Te pasa algo o qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Esto hizo que Paul saliera del trance y sin poder hacer nada su "voz" nuevamente habló como si tuviera vida propia.

-Lo siento por hacer enojar… -dijo en tono… ¿Amable?

Dawn se sorprendió puesto que nunca había oído que él dijera algo como eso. ¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón?

Ella solo balbuceó un poco para decirle con voz baja y tímida. –No importa… Oye Paul, ¿Me puedes responder algo?

La pregunta hizo que al chico le entrara curiosidad, así que asintió. -¿Cuál? –

La chica se llevó sus manos hacia atrás y le preguntó con amena curiosidad. -¿Estás teniendo pesadillas? –le preguntó haciendo que Paul se sorprendiera, ¿Era tan notorio el hecho de todo lo que le pasa?

Su silencio hizo que fuera un sí para la chica, lo que hizo que creciera más su curiosidad.

-¿Y con qué sueñas? Claro… Si es que puedo saberlo. –nuevamente le preguntó pero esta vez con un todo bajito y algo "bonito" para ver si él le decía.

El chico volvió a suspirar y meditó, si él la había salvado y se había preocupado por ella ¿Cuál era la diferencia de decirle lo que le pasaba? Así que decidió decirle mientras mantenía la mirada a otra dirección.

-Es que la derrota contra Brandon me ha mantenido atormentando todo éste tiempo, al igual que la derrota contra Cynthia, Reggie y últimamente Ash… Creo que aunque entrene todos los días y sin parar a mis Pokémon no lograré vencerlos… A pesar de que Ash es el típico entrenador es el típico entrenador que no logro vencer fácilmente. –aclaró.

Dawn quedó algo pensativa por lo que él relataba pero siguió escuchando.

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido el mejor para todo y la vida siempre lo ha amado a diferencia de mí. –dijo en un tono de tristeza.

La coordinadora empezó a sentir pena por él, en verdad que nunca lograba lo que quería y nadie estaba allí para apoyarlo. Solo tenía a Reggie pero siempre estaba ausente en sus combates, a diferencia de Ash que ella y Brock siempre lo animaban en ganar y siempre lo aconsejaban pero.

-Pero Paul, no debes dejar que eso te atormente a la hora de combatir porque tus Pokémon lo s… -fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Lo sentirán… Tanto Brandon, Cynthia y Reggie me lo han dicho… -expresó.

Dawn colocó un gesto de tristeza por él y siguió hablando al mismo tiempo en que lo miraba con seguridad. –Recuerdo que en las leyendas de Sinnoh dice que si una vida encuentra a otra… -nuevamente fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Algo nuevo nacerá… Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Sin embargo aún no sé exactamente de que se trata. –dijo el entrenador sentándose en la grama mientras meditaba el o mejor dicho los por qué no podía superarse así mismo.

Dawn también hizo lo mismo que él y se sentó al lado de éste para observar los dos una enorme luna que no podía estar más bella después de una fuerte tormenta.

La chica se empezó a sonrojar cuando recordó algo que su madre siempre le había dicho. –Recuerdo que mi mamá me decía que la leyenda de Sinnoh estaba plasmada en dos personas.

-¿Hmmp? –preguntó él al mirarla, primera vez que oía algo así.

-Sí. –prosiguió Dawn con un brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba la luna. –Ella me contaba que esas dos personas eran totalmente opuestas así como Dialga y Palkia, pero un día ellos se encontraron y no sé cómo ni ella tampoco sabía cómo, pero esas dos personas se enamoraron y nació de ese amor uno fuerte y duradero. –aclaró con un brillo aún más grande en sus ojos.

-Algo así me dijo Reggie, pero nunca le presté atención a falsas leyendas, a pesar de que sean la historia de Sinnoh. –dijo el chico con voz ya no tan fría si no sincera.

Tras pasar unos minutos de silencio la chica no dejaba ver su rostro por mantenerlo hacia abajo y debido a que solo los iluminaba la luz de la luna no mostraba mucho que decir hasta que ella habló y rompió el silencio que amenaba.

-Quizás esa historia deje algo que decir…

Paul volteó su mirada hacia a ella a ver de lo que hablaba.

-Quizás dice que aunque dos personas sean totalmente distintas… puedan relacionarse y de ellos nacerá el… amor… y la amistad… -decía ella entre cortado y aún no mostrando su rostro.

Paul totalmente confundido no sabía que decir puesto que nunca había vivido algo así y mucho menos dialogar sobre los "Sentimientos".

Nuevamente la chica continuó hablando sobre lo que había meditado hace poco. –Quizás la razón por la que no puedes superarte a ti mismo es porque huyes de los sentimientos… y no los aceptas. –afirmó, dejando a un Paul pensativo y aún más confuso.

En verdad la chica había acertado de algún modo en lo que le habían dicho anteriormente Cynthia, Brandon y Reggie, pero… ¿En verdad todo eso tenía que ver en su actitud?

-Hmmp… Yo… -comenzó a decir un confuso e inexplicable Paul.

-Quizás… -dijo la chica apoyando una de sus manos en la mano del chico. –Del tiempo y del espacio nace algo nuevo… -decía acercándose cada vez más al entrenador.

La oscuridad se apoderaba más del sitio y solo los iluminaba la luz de la luna que dejaba mostrar a dos personas acercándose cada vez más una de la otra y dejando oír en la noche. –"Quizás nazca algo detrás de un beso". –se oyó la voz de una chica en voz muy baja mientras tocaba sus labios con los de un entrenador que desde ese día había mandado al demonio su frialdad y orgullo a aquella dulce y linda chica que a pesar de todo el siempre la miró de una forma distinta a la que miraba a los demás.

**FIN**


End file.
